Marco
Marco is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #90 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 2906. Wii Sports In Tennis, Marco''' is average and his skill level is either 390-410 and he plays with Haru or Naomi. In Baseball, he does okay at skill 340-524. His Baseball team consists of himself, James, Jake, Mike, Oscar, Chris, Martin, Fumiko, and Misaki. Marco plays on the baseball teams of Anna, Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, Rachel, Ashley, Naomi, and Haru. In Boxing, his skill is low at only 107-223 (the 4th worst player). Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay Showdown, Marco is the Boss of level 7. In Basketball, he is good. His skill is 656-660 and he plays with Rainer and Marisa. In Swordplay, he is a Pro with a level of 1121-1125. In Table Tennis, he is the 4th worst player with a skill of only around 56-60. He is okay at Cycling, coming in 61st out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Marco is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is ''マルコ'' (Maruko). * His Korean name is ''마르코'' (Maleuko). * Marco is ambidextrous because he is right-handed in Tennis and Baseball, but is left-handed in Table Tennis, just like Elisa. * He is the only Swordplay Showdown boss with that mouth. * Marco is the first opponent in Baseball not to feature any one of the nine starters. * Since many people beat Ryan so easily in Boxing (because he’s the beginner) Marco is most likely going to be your second opponent in that sport. * When faced with Boxing, the colors of his shorts and gloves match the colors of the flag of Italy, while coincidentally, Marco's name is of Italian origin. The same goes for Luca. ** This could, however, be just coincidental, as every opponent up to Matt uses red gloves and not all males with green shorts have implications of Italian descent. * In his Wii Music artwork, he plays the Saxophone. * Marco and Matt are the only male bosses who debuted in the original Wii Sports. * He appears in the controls section of Zombie Tag in Wii Party, along with Rachel, Hiroshi, and Eva. * Like Sarah, he defends himself a lot and rarely even attacks on Stage 7 of Swordplay Showdown. * He has some similarities with Andy. They both have the same head shape, same facial features, same hairstyle, same eyebrows, and same moustache. They're also both pros at Swordplay. * In both Tennis and Baseball, he plays with Naomi and Haru. * In both Boxing and Table Tennis, he's the 4th worst player. * He and Kentaro have a few things in common, they're right next to each other in Boxing and they have the same favorite color, same nose, same mouth and same skin color. * Marco could be a subtle reference to Mario, due to his name being of Italian origin (Mario's Italian), his nose being as big as Mario's nose, his mustache having three bumps like Mario's mustache, and Marco '''looking a bit fat in Swordplay Showdown, like Mario. * He and Miguel are the only swordplay bosses that wear obese black armor in the normal levels. Gallery MarcoDACotQR.JPG|Marco's QR Code. Badge-3-5.png|Marco's Badge. Badge-40-0.png|Marco's Badge. 18- Marco's Team.jpg|Marco's Baseball Team. 2018-01-14 (19).png|Marco in Baseball. Marco.png|Marco as the level 7 Boss in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-01-13 (44).png|Marco in Swordplay Speed Slice. Marco sax.jpeg|Wii Music artwork. 2018-02-07 (30).png|Marco in baseball Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 2018-02-09 (1).png|Marco in Boxing. 20180210_073238.jpg|Marco and his teammates Rainer and Marisa in Basketball. 2018-02-11.png|Marco in Swordplay Duel. 2018-03-02 (42).png|Another photo of Marco In Swordplay Duel. IMG_0074.JPG|Marco in Table Tennis smile.jpg|Marco smiling with Mike, Andy, Pablo, Victor, Shinta, Miyu, and Elisa. 036.jpg|Marco is on the right. 2018-07-21 (3).png|Marco doubling up with Haru in Wii Sports Tennis. IMG_0480.JPG|Marco playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG 20180806 090647 001 COVER.jpg|Marco (face not revealed) in Tennis. IMG 20180808 125830.jpg|Marco in a minigame with Gabi, Saburo and Eduardo. 2018-07-25 (3).png|Marco doubling up with Naomi in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-08-28 (73).png|Marco (left) in Cycling. 2018-10-01 (68).png 2018-10-07 (2).png 2018-10-08 (57).png Marco, Kathrin, and Fumiko participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Misaki, Marco, and Kathrin participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Nelly, Pablo, Silke, Alex, Giovanna, Marco, Jackie, Fumiko, and Naomi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Takashi, Silke, Nick, Tommy, Daisuke, Marco, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Susana, Marco, Chika, Yoko, Kentaro, Sota, Oscar, Sandra, Akira, and Alex featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Marco, Mike, Andy, Pablo, Victor, Shinta, Miyu, and Elisa featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Sarah, Daisuke, and Marco participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Marco, Yoko, and Sandra participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png 2018-11-09 (5).png Marco-0.png Fritz, Gabriele, and Marco participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Fritz, Gabriele, and Marco participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Fritz, Gabriele, and Marco participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Keiko, Mia, Hayley, Oscar, Marco, and Ian featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Stephanie, Hiroshi, Greg, Gwen, Asami, and Marco featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Kentaro, Misaki, and Marco featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Marco, Jake, Stephanie, Hayley, and Ai featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Marco, Hiromi, and Misaki participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Marco, Hiromi, and Misaki participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Jackie, Yoshi, David, Marco, and Akira featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png George, Sota, Miguel, Megan, Silke, and Marco featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Marco in Bowling.JPG Ryan, Oscar and Marco partcipating in Suacer Snap in Wii Party.png IMG 1602.jpg IMG 1531.jpg Yoko, Kentaro and Marco participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png MiitopiaMarcoandNaomiImage.jpg|Marco in Miitopia with Naomi. IMG 2779.jpg Holly, Marco and Ursula participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png IMG_2879.jpg|Marco with Sakura, George, Luca, Fumiko, Helen, Silke, and Emily. Marco, Oscar, Holly and Emily participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(67).jpg Marco,_Daisuke_and_Michael_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Patrick,_Marco,_Giovanna_and_Misaki_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_Party.png Andy, Marco and Ryan participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png Eduardo,_Marco,_Ursula_and_Holly_participating_in_Cry_Babies_in_Wii_Party.png Emma, Misaki, Marco and Ryan participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Rin, Giovanna, Marco and Gabriele participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Rin, Alex, Jessie and Marco participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Marco in rhythm boxing.png Marco in Golf.png 15692764607036092100879621541498.jpg A2Marco.PNG|Marco in Boxing. AnimalCrossingMarco.jpg|Marco in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. 1E948ACA-0CEA-4EA0-9960-D0F716591866.jpeg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(65).jpg 20200109 183428.jpg|Gabriele and Marco in Basket Bonanza Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Advanced CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Miis who love green Category:Silver badge Miis Category:CPU Category:Green Males Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Wii Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Left handed Category:Miis Who Love Dark Green Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis that have facial hair Category:Miis that wore Obese Black Armor Category:Miis with tanned skin color Category:Bosses that are very defensive Category:Miis that have brown hair with a reddish tint Category:Miis that are a pro at nothing in Wii Sports